Mine
by fictiongrl101
Summary: After Chiaro learns how he feels about Cesare, he will not let anything take him away. ChiaroCesare Please review! I'll give you a cookie...or not


Chiaro was walking down the hallway toward Cesare's room when the door burst open and Lucreinza ran past, her sobs filling the hall. He watched her run off before going into Cesare's room to find him staring out the window . This had become a regular scene, every month Lucreinza would come to Cesare to declare her love for him, he would coldly turn her away, and she would run away crying.

"Why do you have to act like an asshole?!" The anger that had been mounting inside of him had reached its limit. "She does not deserve to be treated like that!"

Cesare turned around to face Chiaro. There was a scowl on his face and a sad look in his eyes that Chiaro did not notice. "What would you have me do? If I let her believe that I could love her like she wants she would eventually be hurt because I _can't_."

" You could be more gentle when you turn her down!"

" That would only give her hope and end with her being hurt!"

"You're hurting her now!"

"Yes, but if I give her hope or ever try to touch her the way she _thinks _she wants to be touched I would break her!" Cesare hangs his head. " I can't break her, she is one of the last people that I actually _care _about." He turned to look out the window.

Chiaro left the room to find Lucreinza, not knowing why that last statement bothered him so much. He found Lucreinza sitting on a stone bench in the convent garden. Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs.

"Lucreinza."

She looked up at him with a slightly forced smile that drew his eyes to her lips but instead of thinking about kissing her he thought about that small kiss he had shared with Cesare. He shook his head as if to clear it of the thought and studied Lucreinza. She was beautiful with eyes like gems, and a body that would make any man ache…except him.

"Lucreinza, maybe you should stop doing this to yourself. All you're doing is getting hurt."

"But…I love him. " she said in a low, broken voice.

" He doesn't love you the same way,"

"No! He _does_ love me and I _will_ prove it!" She stood up and looked at him with a determined glint in her eyes. "I _will_ have Cesare."

Chiaro watched her walk away with a worried expression on his face.

_She cannot have Cesare, he is mine! _He thought as he went to find Cesare.

_Wait! He's not __**mine!**_

_Oh, yes he is! Just admit that you want him!_

_It's not true_

_It's the reason you did not like hearing that he cared about her!_

The internal argument continued until he reached Cesae's room. He opened the door to find Cesare changing and he began to roughly kiss him. Chiaro's tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick the seam of Cesare's lips to demand entrance, which he got. Their tongues dueled while Chiaro helped Cesare take off his last item of clothing, his pants. When the pants came off, Chiaro found that Cesare was very big and very _happy._ Chiaro reached between their bodies to stroke Cesare's erction causing Cesare to moan and when Cesare rocked his hips for more friction they both moaned. Cesare attacked Chiaro's clothes, his shirt flew across the room, and when his pants hit the floor Chiaro pushed Cesare to the bed before landing on top of him. When Cesare bucked his hips into Chiaro's they both moaned and rocked together before Chiaro stuck his fingers into Cesares mouth to coat them with saliva. He removed his fingers form Cesare's mouth, and slipped them inside of him to get him ready for his entrance. Though Cesare was uncomfortable at first he slowly got used to the feeling of Chiaro's fingers being deep inside him. Chiaro slipped his fingers from Cesare's body and replaced them with his erection. He moved, trying to find the right spot and when Cesare groaned on his third try he knew he had found it, he continued to hit that spot until Cesare cried out and came on their stomachs. Chiaro climaxed and fell on top of Cesare breathing heavily. When his breathing was under control Chiaro nuzzled Cesare's ear before whispering.

" You are _mine."_

He lifted his head to look at Cesare whose expression held total acceptance.

" I am yours and _you _are _mine_."

They kissed for a long drawn out second before adjusting themselves on the bed and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
